Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces
Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces is a Tribunal Temple quest available to the Nerevarine in . Background Objectives *Obtain a copy of The Pilgrim's Path (from any Tribunal Temple quest giver, found inside the towns' temples, across Vvardenfell). *Complete the Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces. **Offer ten pieces of Muck at the Shrine of Humility in the Fields of Kummu. **Offer a Soul Gem to the Shrine of Pride within the Ghostfence. **Donate a Potion of Cure Common Disease to the Shrine of Justice in the Gnisis Temple. **Offer a sample of Dreugh Wax to the Shrine of Valor in the Koal Cave. **Donate 100 to the Shrine of Generosity at the Palace of Vivec. **Drown in the Puzzle Canal and offer a Silver Longsword to the Dremora Krazzt. **Offer a Potion of Rising Force to the Shrine of Daring in the Temple in Vivec. *Return to a Temple Quest giver to complete the quest. Walkthrough The Nerevarine must complete this quest in order to obtain further quests from the Tribunal Temple. The quest can be obtained simply by reading a copy of The Pilgrim's Path, which can be found across Vvardenfell or from any Tribunal Temple quest giver. Once started, the Nerevarine may visit the shrines in any order, which will be marked on the Nerevarine's map. One strategy is to note that the shrine blessings have a very long duration of 48 minutes and that several of the shrines are clustered together (see location map to the right) with three of the seven in Vivec City and two more in or near Gnisis. Doing the Shrine of Daring and then the Shrine of Courtesy will give the Nerevarine enough time to complete the Shrine of Generosity, fly to the Shrine of Humility, then to the Shrine of Pride, then over to the Shrine of Justice in Gnisis and south to the Shrine of Valor with enough time left on both levitation and water breathing to fully explore Koal Cave. On the map, this ordering is 7,6,5,1,2,3,4. Shrine of Humility The Shrine of Humility can be found within the Fields of Kummu, between two trees to the north of Lake Amaya and just west of Alof's Farmhouse. Ten pieces of Muck must be donated to the shrine in order to receive its blessing: 100 points of Feather for 48 minutes. There is a little island, just south-west of the shrine, where muck can be easily harvested. Shrine of Pride The Shrine of Pride is just northeast of Ghostgate, which is found along the Foyada Mamaea. The Shrine is located down a track, off of the Foyada to the northeast, leading from the main track to the right, beyond the Ghostgate. The Nerevarine must donate a soul gem of any size, with or without a soul, to the Shrine to receive the Ghostgate Shrine Blessing: Fortify Magicka for 50 points and Shield for 25 points during 48 minutes. Note that passing through the Ghostgate airlock is not required if the Nerevarine can fly over the Ghostfence. Shrine of Justice The Temple of Gnisis holds the Shrine of Justice, which can be found on the top floor of the temple, guarded by an Ordinator. The Shrine's blessing can only be obtained through a donation of a Potion of Cure Common Disease. If the Nerevarine interacts with the shrine again, the genuine version of Vivec's Ashmask will be revealed. Interacting with the Mask will cause the Nerevarine to learn the spell Vivec's Touch, a 100% effective Cure Common Disease Spell. Shrine of Valor Koal Cave is due south of Gnisis and northwest of Berandas, on the north shoreline. The Shrine of Valor is immediately inside the cave on the left. If the Nerevarine did not bring Dreugh Wax with them, there are Dreughs inhabiting the waterways of the filled cave which can be hunted for their wax. The Nerevarine must offer the sample of Dreugh Wax to the Shrine to receive the following blessings: Fortify Unarmored, Fortify Light Armor, Fortify Medium Armor and Fortify Heavy Armor 10 points each, for 48 minutes. If the Nerevarine also kills the Dreugh Warlord, found deeper in the cave, then they will also receive a set of Dreugh Cuirass. Shrine of Generosity The Shrine of Generosity can be found outside the front doors at the top of the Palace of Vivec, in Vivec City. The shrine requires a donation of 100 in order to receive its blessings: Fortify Mercantile and Fortify Luck, 10 points for 48 minutes. Shrine of Courtesy This Shrine of Courtesy requires the Nerevarine to "drown" in the Third Level of the Puzzle Canal under the Palace of Vivec. Levitate (perhaps by having visited the Shrine of Daring first) to the third water gate on either side. The canal is H-shaped and the entrance to the center area is on the south side of the middle bar of the 'H'. The Nerevarine must read the riddle "Breathe the Waters of His Glory and the Way is Made Clear" by interacting with the Shrine. Once the Nerevarine has drowned by running out of breath and then taking damage until they are under ten hit points, they will be healed and must go across the bridge to hand a Silver Longsword to the Dremora named Krazzt. There is a chest with five silver longswords next to Krazzt. The Shrine will then give the Nerevarine the blessings of Water Breathing and Swift Swim with 25 points of speed, both for 48 minutes. Shrine of Daring On the terrace of the Temple Canton, in the south-west corner, the Nerevarine will find the Shrine of Daring, to which the they must donate a Potion of Rising Force of any quality to the Shrine. A Bargain Rising Force Potion may be bought from Danso Indules in front of the temple. The Shrine will then give the Nerevarine the blessing of Levitation, 100 points in magnitude for 48 minutes. Completion Once all of the Shrines have been visited, the Nerevarine may be fully inducted into the Temple and access the Tribunal Temple questline, if they speak to any of the following, in their Temples: *Tuls Valen in Ald'ruhn's temple. *Endryn Llethan in Vivec City's High Fane. *Tharer Rotheloth in Molag Mar's temple. *Uvoo Llaren in the Ghostgate temple. *Archcanon Tholer Saryoni in the High Fane. Journal Trivia *This quest can be completed by non-Temple members. **It cannot be completed, however, if the Nerevarine has completed the Third Trial of the Seven Visions but not spoken to Vivec during the "Hortator and Nerevarine" quest. *The Nerevarine does not have to drown in the puzzle canal, as long as their health is below ten when they are underwater. *The pilgrimage to the Shrine of Valor is also known as the Ruddy Man pilgrimage. *The Shrine of Daring is also named "shrine to Stop the Moon" (due to the shrine's location under the Ministry of Truth). *The Shrine of Justice pilgrimage is also recognized as the Pilgrimage to the Mask of Vivec. Bugs *If the Nerevarine kills the Dreugh Warlord in Koal Cave then they can continue to obtain the Dreugh Cuirass if they donate another piece of Dreugh Wax upon each visit to the Shrine. *The Shrine of Courtesy may have to be interacted with several times before it will update the journal. ru:Паломничество Семи Добродетелей Category:Morrowind: Tribunal Temple Quests